chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xorda Prime
The as of yet unknown homeworld of the water-based cephalopd aliens, the Xorda, also dubbed Xorda Prime b. Based on what little is known of this race, it is highly believed that Xorda Prime is a water world with little to no landmass. This information is supposition, yet the physical appearance of the Xorda lead planetologists to come to conclusions about the structure, mechanics, and climate of this world. It is believed that this world was known to the Forerunners of Home Universe, yet all evidence points to those within Zone Zero are not aware of its position. Xorda Prime orbits an unknown star of unknown type and temperature, but thought to be a G-class within the main sequence, also named Xorda Prime for the sake of simplicity. Its planetary neighborhood is little understood outside of simulation to allow for the race's existence. Planetary Description Because the world itself has not been discovered by the UEG of Home Universe or the Kingdom of Acorn in Zone Zero, very little is known about its appearance. Virtually all information comes second hand from the inhabitants of the so-called 'Mobius Prime' who allegedly made contact with the race between 3235 to 3238; reports are sketchy on when the actual attack occurred. This is how the Xorda's physical appearance has been confirmed. It is because of this appearance, which mainly consists of photography and sketching by an individual who encountered members of the race herself, that possibilities about Xorda Prime can be speculated on. Xorda Prime is likely a water world with ninety to one hundred percent of its surface covered by a saline mass of water. Due to their size, Xorda Prime is believed to be larger than Earth by a factor of 20%, making it a Super-Earth under the current classification of exoplanets. Though the Xorda evolved in an ocean environment where gravitational pull means little in comparison to buoyancy in an environment such of this, their hardy nature and necessity for social congregations (i.e. cities and other settlements) to be initially at least, constructed on the ocean floor (this does not take neutrally buoyant population centers into account), that increased water pressure may be due to greater overall mass and spatial dimension of the world they live on. The fact that this ocean is composed of saline compounds - salt water - has been confirmed by the individual who encountered them in the Mobius Prime universe, whose suit was able to confirm salt content within the liquid. The fact that the water contained oxygen is a supposition based on current understanding of carbon-based biological development, and due to the fact that combustion is necessary for primitive spaceflight to be conducted. It is also because of the fact that civilization is thought to occur on Xorda Prime indicated that the planet has a crust layer and is not a gigantic ball of water with compressed Ice VII serving as the 'core' of this world. It is believed that the oceans of this world are in fact, shallow, and not incredibly deep, possibly only one thousand on average or three thousand feet as a supposed maximum, far less than that of Earth, which has an average ocean depth of around 12,000 feet. Shallower oceans are postulated to exist as the Xorda have been observed to possess eyes that can observe individuals within the visible spectrum between 390 to 700 nanometers. This also implies that dry landmass possibly exists. Surface gas composition is entirely unknown as Xorda breathe seawater, filtering oxygen through gills. It is possible that this is an oxygenated, or perhaps even superoxygenated environment to allow for combustion, but there is no evidence to suggest that this is the case. Details about the planet's orbital period are unknown, but the planet is located well within if not towards the inner edge of its star's habitable zone, first to ensure that water exists in liquid form on the planet's surface, and second to allow for more sunlight to reach the surface, and thus a more active planetary ecosystem. It is believed though that Xorda Prime has no moon, meaning no seasons for the planet as well as nullifying changing tide levels, with the sun being the primary gravitational source. Though no planetary satellite can be determined easily, it is however believed that Xorda Prime shares its star system with at least one gas giant. This is based on statistical analysis of star systems with intelligent life. This hypothetical gas giant, dubbed 'Xorda Prime c' would serve as a gravitational 'safety net' that could disrupt the course of asteroids, saving Xorda Prime from suffering a catastrophic impact event similar to how Jupiter has done the same for Earth. Behind the Scenes No information about the Xorda's homeworld has been explored, and after the IDW takeover of the Sonic comics, it seems unlikely that ever will actually exist. To my knowledge, I found only one reliable picture of their homeworld that existed in the comics, which only supports what the above entry is meant to convey. As before, this is very little to go on except that it's covered in water, has a surface of some form, and spawned these aliens. What else can I say? I don't have a lot to go on for this one, so I'll make something up myself based on only a few panels of the comic. That being said, it's an interesting idea of world-building, thought I have to think about just what sort of information would make sense to include as well as what I shouldn't include. In all honesty, I could present every single aspect of Xorda Prime with mass, diameter, satellites, as well as its planetary neighborhood, but in the interest for keeping them mysterious, remember, nobody in Home Universe has ever actually encountered them, and those that have in Zone Zero have died a long time ago, it's necessary to actually ask the only people who have seen them, the Prime Mobians, for help in revealing what they even look like, thus how people even have a guess on what their homeworld actually looks like. I'm certain that an alien who has never seen Earth may look at a Human and may make guesses on what their world looks like. They appear to breathe a gas which must include oxygen because they have accomplished space travel, they have eyes so they must have a sun larger than a red dwarf, so on and so forth. List of Appearances * Foreboding (Indirect Mention) Category:Planet Category:Locations Category:Xorda